Some News
by A.C. Akasuna
Summary: Levy have some news for her two favorite duo Dragon slayer/exceed. Just a experiment, first time writing in english


_Ok I write this in march… I wasn't going to post it because I really unsure of my "writing" in English… and well… yeah, but Here we go… I mean if this is Ok, I maybe get the confidence to write more in this language and also maybe it will help to give me inspiration to finish my other projects._

_Hope you like it, I repeat I write this in March so… that awesome moment of GajEvy hadn't happen and well… you know the EPIC fight that is about to come down neither_

_**FAIRY TAIL AND ITS CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**_

_**Some News**_

_By A.C. Akasuna_

It was a beautiful and chill day in Magnolia, this kind of day was more appreciated after all the Tartarous chaos a couple of months before and after all the guilds of Fiore now live within state of vigil because Zeref could show anytime now.

But for our solid script mage the day could be pouring and she would not notice, Levy has being concentrate in the piece of paper in her hands, her magic is all about words and what could she do with them but the words in that paper have the potential of change her entire life… no, they already change her life the problem was in how were those words change Gajeel.

When they were back of their "sleep" in Tenrou Island Levy and Gajeel were friends and they got closer in the weeks before parting ways for the training for the Grand Magic Games, in the day of the games she was always cheering for him, even when the night ended in such way they enjoy themselves in the water park… that almost feel like a first date. But when all hell broke loose in the battle against the dragons both of them saw a glimpse of the future and it was something that neither of them could accept…Gajeel was about to die in that moment, Levy felt like her hearth broke in million of pieces and in the dragon slayer's mind the only thing that past was that he would not see the smile of Levy… the smile that she give only to him… that was the moment that he realize the deep of his feelings for her.

When the fight ended Gajeel search for the first moment to talk with her, but she cried when they're alone… their confessions were full of tears and awkwardness. They have been together since then, nobody knew about it, just Jet, Droy and Pantherlily… and maybe Natsu and Wendy, after all they maybe smell like the other or like "their" home… they kind of living together, Levy has her apartment but it only has a bed and all her books, when they came back of the games she stay almost every night in his small house.

Levy took a breath again, this will change everything, she was sure that Gajeel would not leave her alone in this but… will he be happy? Angry? Shock?. She was shock, it was possible they had been together like that… a couple of times, not much… he was her first and well she wasn't his first women but the only that he had love.

-How?- she asked herself, they have always use protection… alwa…- The beach… in that mission with the thieves… how could I tell him?... when?...- the door crack open and the last question was answered, Lily and Gajeel entered leaving their stuff in the entrance, and she can't hide the paper in time

-Hi Levy-san- greet Lily fling to the kitchen

-Ey Shrimp- smirk the dragon slayer approaching to couch where she was sit- What's that?- he asked pointing to the paper- A mission?

-No…-Levy answered folding the lab results that the doctor gave her- Gajeel I think you should sit

-This sound private I will take a nap- Lily said with a Kiwi juice in his paws

-No, no, Lily stay please- Levy said while standing – This… well it will be better if you stay- she whisper making Gajeel lift a eyebrow

-What's the deal Shorty? You're being weird… and that say a lot 'cause you are not very normal

-Gajeel- Lily reprimanded him and the slayer shout his mouth and wait for Levy to speak

-I… it is… well- the bluenette didn't know how to start, she contemplate for a second to just show him the paper but it maybe impersonal

-You are not dumping us I mean him, right?- ask Lily starting to worry- I know that Gajeel is difficult but he tries hard and I have been teaching him to behave

-Cat, you make it sound like I'm a some kind of pet- the iron mage barks and then puts his eyes in his girlfriend letting some of the worry show… just a little bit- But you are not doing that, right?

-NO!- Levy blush and she unfold and fold the paper- I was thinking that you could do that after I tell you, but then that is stupid because I can't believe that you will do that… but you could get angry or not be happy or…

-Levy calm down- Gajeel step closer to her and hold her of her shoulders- What you will think that I will be angry at you or even think or dumping you? I'm not stupid you know, you know what I feel about you

-Levy-san you are the best thing that happen to him- Lily say and earn a mean look of his companion- What? Gajeel you can't not think that you're the only one invested in this relationship, our life improve since Levy-san lives with us and I have work hard to make this happen, since I join the guild was obvious that you like her and she likes you

-Shut up Cat- scream Gajeel facing his exceed

-Who was the one with the idea of you being her partner for the S-class exam?- Lily ask unfazed for the position of his companion, he just take a sit a started to open his juice

-Lily…

- Who was the one that find her apartment that was conveniently just a few streets of here?

-Cat if you don't shout up I will make you…

-Who was…?

-I'm pregnant…

That make both man stay silent, Gajeel almost broke his neck of how fast he turn to see her and Pantherlily was thankful for being sit because his jaw was in the floor just like his juice

-W…wa… what?- the voice of Gajeel was a whisper

-I'm pregnant, I know that we are safe but things happen and there was the time in the beach and…

-I know how it works- Gajeel say still with his neck crack and with his red eyes wide open

-We still… well I technical young for this because I'm only eighteen and you are… well chronolical I'm twenty four and you are…

-Old enough

-If you don't…

-Shrimp don't you dare finish that sentence

-Gajeel…- whisper while the mage turn all his body to her and embrace her

-You're pregnant- he said- We're having a baby

-Yeah- Levy smile, she was right Gajeel wouldn't leave her just because they didn't plan this situation- That's right we are having a baby

-That's great a little wormbook or a slayer, right Lily? This is Great, right?- Gajeel ask his companion turning to see him just like Levy but they see the exceed still sit in his place but pouting and with rivers of tears going down of his eyes- Lily?

-Are you ok Lily?

-A baby?- the warrior stare them with a look full of emotion- That is not great… That is the Best in the world- Lily fly to embrace them and keep crying while Levy join him- You are having a child…

-We will need to find a bigger house because all this stuff and my books and your swords Lily we should keep them in higher please for security and the baby room

-We should also keep the iron of Gajeel in a safe place

-Yes, what do you think Gajeel?- Levy ask him and he was now sitting whit his hands in his face

-I think that the news finally reach his brain

-Are you ok Gajeel?

-We just finish to rebuild the guild- the iron mage whisper looking to them whit his whide red eyes

-What is that important now? Gajeel you are going to have a baby- Lily reprimand him

-My money is for the baby, and the guild will explode when we tell them- Gajeel stand and start passing in the room- How will I afford another rebuild if the savings… oh for the dragons you are right we need another house, a bigger house and…

-Oh Gajeel stop- Levy embrace him- If you want we could keep this for ourselves for a while and you forget that I'm a mage too and I work too, I have savings too and I we still have time for more mis…

-You are not going to missions in your state- both males yell her

-Hey, I am mage to and I can…

-If you want to go to mission are going to be in the town near Magnolia and it will be like for noobies- Gajeel stood tall and Lily was in his shoulder

-And I'm going with you, every time, and that's final

-If you are going to be like that with me, I'm afraid for the baby

-You knew what were you up to since the moment I told you not to leave my side- Gajeel smirk and kiss her

_*-ds*_

_Hope you like it_

_**TAKE CARE**__**, REST AND **__**ENJOY**_

_**A.C. AKASUNA**_


End file.
